


Lenora's Troublesome Night

by Dohwar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Kabeshiri, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Spanking, Stuck in a wall, Threesome - F/F/Other, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dohwar/pseuds/Dohwar
Summary: After years of bullying, a trio of student witches attempt to embarrass their tormentor, Lenora, with a small prank. When things escalate far beyond anyone's plan, Lenora finds herself a victim of circumstances far worse than a ruined boardgame.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Tofis Fave Reads





	Lenora's Troublesome Night

Jojo ran her hand through her hair, leaving her purple locks standing at weird angles, as she fretted over the game board before her. From across the table, her opponent, a younger witch named Stella, wore a bold, brassy grin. Stella was the most recent addition in their four-person dorm house, and her fearlessness was truly enviable; whether it was daring strategies in Bonecross, or sticking up for herself to Lenora, their domineering roommate, the younger girl was confident on a level Jojo could only wish for. 

"Use your femur knights," a small voice advised from the corner. Jojo glanced over at Alizon, the fourth and final member of the small dormitory, who was nose-deep in an arcane tome.

"How does she do that?" Stella asked, as Jojo turned back to the game. Jojo shrugged and looked to her femur knights. Ali was right, that was the play. _Crash!_ Just as Jojo reached to make her move, the board and all the game pieces launched into the air, kicked unceremoniously from atop the table. 

"What's up, witches?" Lenora asked, cocky smile on her face, her hands resting on her wide hips. The tiny tokens scattered throughout the room, clattering against the walls and hiding under nearby chairs. 

"What the actual hell?!" Demanded Stella as she bolted upright, spilling her chair over. Jojo was already on her hands and knees, collecting the dispersed game pieces. Lenora just rolled her eyes. 

"It's just a joke," she said, coolly. "Don't take it personal."

"It wasn't very nice," Alizon remarked in her quite, monotone voice. She hadn't looked up from her page, but she also needn't have. 

"Whatever!" Lenora blurted aggressively, snatching the book from her hands and tossing it towards the burning fireplace. "You girls need to _lighten up._ "

Alizon let out a terrified scream as she clambered after it, her cherry blonde curls bouncing crazily. Lenora walked out of the common room, giggling at her own pun, leaving her classmates to clean up the chaos left in her wake. 

Once the Bonecross set had been put away and the book had been fished out of the fireplace, Stella turned to the older girls and, with an exasperated sigh, declared, "Someone needs to put her in her place!"

"It'd be nice," Jojo agreed, mussing up her hair as she considered, "but how?"

"I have a few ideas," Alizon said ominously, holding up the lightly charred demonology manual.

  
* * *

  
_Pop!_ Lenora smacked her lips as she inspected her black lipstick in the bathroom mirror. Perfect, just like her. She adjusted her collar, smoothed out her sweater, and tugged at the hem of her pleated skirt, the short garment needing all the help to cover her wide hips. Pleased with everything in her reflection, she winked at herself before turning to leave, grinning devilishly as she went. This week's classes had been particularly exhausting, and Lenora was ready to blow off some steam. Kicking Jojo's dumb skeleton game over was a start, but if she was really gonna get that release, she needed to drink some sweet mead and flirt with some muscly farmhand from the nearby village. 

As Lenora passed through the common room, she found her three dorm mates had returned to their usual spots. As she passed, she brushed a finger along the top of Alizon's book, and the other girl recoiled, clutching her precious folio to her chest. "Aw c'mon," Lenora teased, "now I gotta burn two for flinching!" No one laughed with her, so she simply rolled her eyes, breathed a disgusted sigh and continued walking towards the exit. Before leaving she turned back and and said, "do try to get some fresh air, ladies. They say that a witch who never goes out is bound to turn green."

"Oh, we will," Stella said, ominously, but Lenora had already left, and didn't honestly care. 

Blackbauer's Institute of Cantrips and Alchemy wasn't a particularly large or difficult campus to navigate, and after rounding a few dorm houses and skirting the institute itself, Lenora found herself walking the long, dirt alleyway that lead away from the school. The moon was high in the sky, and the light it cast made creeping shadows of the crumbling walls on either side of her, their deteriorating facades setting a far more sinister ambiance than a warm summer night had any right to have. An old brick tumbled loose of the wall, clattering its way to the ground and startling Lenora, her hand reflexively dropping to the wand at her hip. Students were strictly prohibited from bringing magical paraphernalia into the nearby village, but Lenora wasn't the type to let rules slow her down. Besides, it was a huge turn on to know she had all the power; whether she wanted to turn a man into a toad, or blight all the town's crops, as long as she had her magic stick, no one could stop her. 

_Snatch!_ A rushing form blew past her, brushing her thigh and sending her skirts fluttering. A small creature, roughly human shaped, giggled as it ran on, its tiny arms wrapped around something almost as long as its whole body. "Is that an imp?!" She couldn't help but ask aloud. Imps were not a rare sight at Blackbauer's, the diminutive and servile demons were a common ally of witch and warlock alike, but the school had charms in place to prevent their escape. Even one of the chaotic beings could wreak havoc for miles, tormenting townsfolk, damaging property, even pestering live stock if bored enough. She was looking forward to a fun time at the meadery, not of chasing down escaped demons. However, as she mulled over the idea, she figured if she managed to bring the imp back she'd surely get some recognition from the headmaster. That'd really show her suck-up dorm mates. It was still early, there was plenty of time to do both. With a sly smile spreading on her face, she reached for her wand.

But the implement wasn't where it had been, where it belonged. Her hand grasped and searched her side, but came up empty. Frantically, her eyes followed the cackling creature and found her lost wand, clutched to its chest as it loped down the dirt path in jovial strides. Cursing the damned creature, she gave chase. When it noticed its pursuer, the imp sped its gait, but even with the head start, the witch's legs were twice its entire height and she was gaining fast. Tiny fleeing feet kicked up small puffs of dust as the distance between predator and prey diminished. One slender, perfectly manicured hand reached out. Crimson painted fingernails splayed and grasped, only to once again close around nothing as the thieving demon dodged to the side, jumping through a shadowy gap in the crumbling wall. Bellowing another, more foul curse, she lunged after it, diving through the cracked mortar and loose bricks of the decrepit partition.

Lenora's head cleared the hole just fine. Her shoulders, too. Her tits smashed a brick loose, but otherwise passed through. Her hips, however were a bit too wide, and she came to an abrupt stop, her body wedged halfway into the failing wall. Dust rained down on her as the whole structure wobbled and threatened to collapse. The imp, now a comfortable distance away, turned to watch her, to see if the threat of her pursuit had passed. Its bulbous, black eyes regarded her cautiously, as she did the same with it. A loose imp could pester a whole village, an armed imp could raze one. Weighing her options, Lenora decided that perhaps returning to report the demon was a smarter idea than chasing it. Let the professors deal with it. Slowly, carefully, she attempted to retreat the way she had come. Her sweater rode up, snagging against the jagged brick edges as she backed up, and when cold stone found her warm, sweat-glistening back, she cried out "oh!" In exclamation, pausing briefly. The wall shifted again, a few rocks tumbling as ancient mortar ground to dust, the cold weight pressing against her back seemed to get a little heavier. She could feel her heart beating in her ears, her chest heaved with rough, erratic gasps, she noticed the imp had come quite a bit closer. 

Lenora took a few deep breaths, hoping to slow her pulse before continuing. She shot the creature a furious look that practically pinned the demon in place as she began retreating again. Inch by precious inch she backed up, her clothes bunching and gray dust sticking to her exposed skin as she continued to wiggle her way out. After some considerable effort, her toes found the ground - had she really jumped that high? - and she shifted a bit of her weight onto them and off of the precariously unstable wall. This was a mistake. Something she couldn't see shifted. A clattering sound announced another brick deserting its duty. With an angry rumble, this section of the wall finally gave in, folding upon itself, kicking up a choking cloud of dust and debris. 

After everything settled, and Lenora cleared her eyes and lungs as best she could, the witch took stock of her situation and surroundings. She was definitely trapped. The collapse had closed her already insufficient opening, immobilizing her completely. She supposed she was lucky to not be completely pulverized; it was the little victories that kept you going. Her position had shifted forward just a bit, so her top half drooped limply downward, the ground just barely unreachable, while her ass seemed to point to the sky, the toes of her shoes brushing the old dirt path but unable to really take the weight of her body at this odd angle. The imp found her predicament immensely amusing, and let her know by cackling hysterically, rolling on its back with its little feet kicking in the air. 

With an angry grimace, the stuck witch growled, "This is your mess. Now free me, or when I free myself you will suffer a thousand, thousand torments." This was enough to snap the tiny demon out of its revelry. It regarded her quizzically, head cocked to one side, for just a moment before it resumed its giggle fit. "Why you little-" Lenora cut off as she heard the sound of someone approaching. Salvation! Even from her side of the collapsed wall she could make out a few shuffling, scraping footsteps indicating more than one approaching body, coming from the direction of the school. "Help!" She hollered over her shoulder, her legs kicking and flailing, "help me!"

"Well, well, well," Stella's voice, sonorous and bemused, came from behind, "it seems some manner of catastrophe has befallen our comrade." Something in her tone lacked both surprise or empathy. 

"How very unfortunate," Alizon, the shy and bookish witch, added, her words dripping with malice. 

"Wow!" Jojo said with a quiet excitement. "We thought the imp stealing her wand would be embarrassing. We couldn't have planned a more humiliating experience than what actually happened!" So, they were all here, and furthermore they had somehow orchestrated this whole ordeal. Lenora fumed, what had she done to deserve this? 

"Yeah..." Stella agreed, "but I bet it could get more humiliating. A _lot_ more." Lenora couldn't believe it. More humiliating than this? If she had come across one of them stuck in a wall she'd have helped them out. Or, at least she wouldn't have tormented them. Well, she wouldn't have tormented them _too much._ Maybe Lenora just needed to appeal to their softer sides, possibly apologize. Not that she had done anything wrong. 

With a strained laugh and feigning confidence, she made her plea, "alright, alright, you got me. Feeling pretty humbled right now. Next time I-" _Smack!_ Her sentence cut off in a croaking scream as an open palm slapped her round ass. Her hands struggled against the wall, trying to reach and soothe her sore bottom. "Touch me one more time and I swear to Satan I'll-" _Smack!_ The second strike elicited a pitiful yelp, forced her eyes to well up tearfully. Her nose started running as she struggled to fend off her urge to cry. Lenora gulped hard and bit her lip, holding back a torrent of insults and demands. Slowly, mercifully, the sharp ache dulled to a warm throb as she was given a few moments to recover. A growing dread crept over her as she realized maybe her roommates were a worse threat than the small, childlike demon. 

"So, what do we want to do first?" Stella asked, her gaze transfixed on the round, barely covered ass pointed out at them. This had escalated far beyond playing keep-away with her wand. This was much better. 

"She kicked over your Bonecross game, right?" Alizon asked, her quiet, monotonous voice much spookier in this dark, hopeless setting. "The most ironic punishment would be to kick her straight in the cunt."

Lenora, in a small, pathetic voice begged, "please, no-" _Smack!_ This third slap was softer, more of a warning, but it still caused her to curl up against the wall, knees and fists pressed to the bricks, shrinking away from the blow. 

"You don't really get a vote here," Jojo said gruffly. Turning back to her friends she said, "listen, Nora's been mean to us for years, but I don't really want to _hurt_ her. How can we further this humiliation without just piling on abuse?"

"I've got a _few_ ideas," The youngest witch had a wolfish expression on her face. Her eyes shone with a hunger as she watched her helpless dorm mate dangle before her like a choice cut of steak, begging to be devoured. She took a step towards Lenora and continued, her voice silky, seductive, "we all know why she was heading into town..." she flipped up the short skirt to reveal the trapped woman's ass. Panties, thin to the point of sheer, covered everything, but didn't really _obscure_ anything. From the pink hand marks coloring her round cheeks, to her completely bare pussy, every private inch of her was on display under the moon's white light. Stella crouched very close, inspecting the bounty before her. The other two shared an unsure look, but decided to let her continue. "I'm sure cumming in front of her roommates would be embarrassing" her words were breathy, needy, "and, I bet it would feel real nice, no pain at all..."

This was so surreal. Lenora could sense the younger woman's presence, could hear the ravenous tone she talked in, and could even feel the warm breath tickling at her inner thighs, but she simply couldn't believe it. Until she felt two fingers tease her through her underwear. Though the touch was gentle, the action was surprising, and caused her to tense up and suck in a gasp. Back and forth the two fingers stroked her lower lips, just enough pressure to slowly wake everything up, let her body know that more was to come. "W-what.." she stammered, wriggling against the intrusive, yet inviting touch. Before she could retaliate, hands clamped down on her calves; the two other girls held her legs down, and spread wide.

Stella pressed a little harder with each pass, the small nub of Lenora's clitoris getting firmer, more pronounced, with each caress. "Ooo, you like that," the young witch purred, "doesn't it feel amazing?" Lenora tried to protest, but as she opened her mouth the fingers pushed in a bit more, swirled around her delicate bead, and all that she could vocalize was a small squeak of suppressed pleasure, which only spurred the other girl on. She didn't want this, but that thought didn't stop her clit from responding to every touch, didn't slow the growing moisture between her legs that was beginning to dampen her panties, and it certainly didn't stop the building warmth of orgasm already threatening to take over. Lenora's face grew flush and her breathing became more and more shallow. Despite the cool air, sweat began to glisten on her exposed skin. Her hands scrabbled against the wall, desperate to defend her pussy, prevent her inevitable climax, but just like those two fingers, the structure was relentless. She closed her eyes, shuddering as she braced for her orgasm, accepting that she had no control, and giving into the pleasure of those two, dexterous fingers. 

Only, that explosion of satisfaction didn't come. Just before she reached her pinnacle of gratification, those marvelously skilled fingers pulled away, leaving her pussy with an aching need. She was so close, why stop now. Stella lifted her fingers to her face, the digits slick with Lenora's personal nectar, and smelled the other girl's most private scent. "Mmmm" she cooed, before plunging the fingers into her mouth, delighting in the taste. Lenora was a feast for every sense, and Stella was ravenous for more. With a low moan, nearly a hungry growl, she dove in. 

None of the village boys ever paid this much attention to Lenora. They were fun to flirt with, good for a quick screw, but none could make her cum without removing any clothes, they were never grateful just to taste her. She had to remind herself she didn't like this. Sure, her body wanted it. Her cunt was wet and throbbing; her nipples strained against her bra, begging to be teased; even the pairs of hands holding her down had an erotic quality. All this meant was that her body was a traitor. The younger girl traced her tongue over every inch of her thighs, searching for her forbidden flavor, before grabbing the soaked panties between her teeth to suckle it directly. It was kind of hot; the other girl's desire was almost infectious. Lenora needed something else to focus on, this was becoming too much. 

She opened her eyes, noticing the imp still just a few feet away, clutching her wand and watching her with curious eyes. Was it even aware of what it saw? Imps didn't have genitalia like humans, they reproduced magically. Could the creature feel the lust she radiated? Could it see her flushed face? Could it see the pinprick outlines of her nipples through her tight sweater? Even if it did, would it care? 

Stella pulled herself away, finally, her face drenched in a sloppy mess of Lenora's pussy and her own saliva. She smeared it with the back of her hand as she looked at her friends. "She's always giving it to you the hardest, Jo," she said to Jojo, "I think you should finish her off." So bold, so certain, even in the most bizarre situations. Jojo wished she had the confidence Stella always seemed to have. Maybe this was her chance. A thought dawned in her, a wave of self assurance.

"Think she's ready to be fucked?" Jojo asked with a devious smile. Her mind was racing as she unzipped her fly, she knew exactly what to do. Something about that sentence brought Lenora's attention back to reality, the imp entirely forgotten again. How would anyone _fuck_ her? They were all girls, weren't they? Had her tormentors brought sex toys all the way out here? Though her crotch yearned for the penetration, she had to admit she was less enthusiastic for a lifeless, rubber imitation of a cock. Good, she was finally coming to her senses, this wasn't supposed to be fun. Was it? Jojo hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear, and in one fluid motion, stripped herself bare below the waist, her clothes pooling around her ankles before she stepped out of them. Her pubes were like a field of wildflowers, vibrant purple and perhaps a bit overgrown. Powerful, lecherous thoughts filling her head, she waved her wand in front of them and recited a playful incantation her co-conspirators didn't recognize. Slowly, a bulge began to form from inside her pubis mons. A fleshy protrusion parted the wiry violet sea. The other two stared in complete astonishment. 

"Is that... did you just grow a dick?" Alizon asked, both confused and somehow not surprised. 

"Sure did. Balls too." Jojo's response was quite cocky, her fists resting on her hips. 

"Does it work?" Stella asked, stars in her eyes as she stared at her friend's new penis. Her tongue circled her already wet lips. 

Jojo took the flaccid dick into her hand, working it back and forth until it began to grow, engorging further with each tug. "You betcha."

"Oh boy. Allow me," Stella offered, and before Jojo could respond the younger girl dropped to her knees and gobbled up her growing cock. Jojo couldn't help but moan as her roommate greedily wrapped her mouth around her member, joyfully bobbing her head back and forth. She'd played around with this spell when she was alone in their dorm, but this was the first time she'd ever gotten a blow job; it was enthralling. As Stella slobbered and slurped her stiff cock, rolling her tongue in places Jojo didn't know she even had, the older girl became engrossed in the sensations, nearly losing control. Jojo grasped Stella's head between her hands and began thrusting into her warm, wet mouth; eager for more, hungry for the bliss of orgasm. Not only did Stella keep up with her lusty friend, she pushed the pleasure further, her hands tugging and rubbing and working the shaft and balls with grace and skill. Jojo's breath hitched in her throat and her needy thrusts became erratic as she edged towards that release, climax so close it was painful. The briefest flash of lucidity came over her and she pulled out before she was spent, a thick string of saliva still connecting the pink head of her cock to the lolling tongue, which gyrated invitingly. 

"Jesus, Stells," Jojo said between ragged breaths, "that was impressive." She struggled to steady herself, her knees still a bit wobbly, because there was still the matter of Lenora to deal with. Regaining her composure, the half naked witch approached the big, round ass still hanging out of the wall. "Don't think we forgot about you," her lust could be heard in every word. Lenora felt her panties being stripped away, the diaphanous fabric no longer offering any illusion of privacy or protection. Still moist from the earlier activities, her body offered little resistance to the intruding penis as it parted her lips just enough to bring the head in. The cock rubbed back and forth, brushing her clit, teasing her opening, eliciting desire with every pass. Lenora rocked as best as her trapped body could. Was she squirming to avoid the impending penetration or to hasten it, invite it? Truthfully, she didn't know anymore. Delicate, thin hands, sticky with sweat, gripped around her waist, sinking into the soft and yielding flesh there. The cock stopped, lingered just a moment, then pushed deeper into Lenora, sinking into her inviting warmth. Eyes clutched shut, teeth biting her lip, she still couldn't suppress the hungry moan that escaped her, it was simply pushed out with that one gentle thrust. 

Jojo grunted as Lenora's pussy took her whole length. She slipped entirely into the hot, wet slit then simply paused, enjoying the way her cunt contracted around her, gripping her dick, as ready for this as she was. Maybe even more so. She backed out slowly, enjoying every sensation as she pulled almost entirely out before thrusting back inside. A little faster, a little harder, a little needier. She pulled back, then pushed in again, pulled out a bit more, setting a gentle pace. Jojo had never fucked another girl's pussy before, but somehow it came naturally to her. Something about it was intuitive, right even. Each thrust brought with it a wave of pleasure, sudden, immediate, blissful. But it also built a growing, passionate fire of delicious delight inside her, less urgent but no less euphoric. Her fingers gripped tighter, turning the skin pink, as Jojo thrust harder, greedier. Her partner's slick wetness painted her thighs, collected in her pubes, drenched the front of her as she stabbed deeper and deeper into Lenora's quivering pussy, every thrust pushing both closer to the edge, climax threatening to take them at any moment. 

Lenora had wanted to be fucked. That was why she was heading into the town. But of all the villagers she'd laid with, from boys barely out of puberty through experienced, grown-ass men, none had fucked her like this. Maybe it was the wall holding her in a perfect position, maybe it was the magic granting her small dorm mate such a thick arcane cock, or maybe this was simply the perfect culmination of their years-long feud. She had ruined so many Bonecross games, given Jojo dozens of catty nicknames, even resorted to pulling the other girl's hair at times, all leading up to this. What she wouldn't give to have her own hair pulled right now.

Lenora's upper half displayed every symptom of the fucking that the wall hid. Her breasts bounced and jiggled every time Jojo slammed that cock home. Her mouth hung wide open, tongue out, panting like a dog. Her eyes were half closed and completely unfocused. She was truly a living tableau of eroticism, on display for no one save the small, sexless imp, completely forgotten about in her throes of passion. The creature didn't know lust, had no use for sexuality, but it could feel jealousy, and it knew magic. It _was_ magic. And after being chased, then ignored, then left out, it was _certainly_ jealous. So, as it stared into the flush face of this vulnerable, amorous witch, it repeated the incantation it heard just a few minutes ago. Arcane energies swirled from the wand, enveloped the tiny demonic creature, and gifted it with its very own magical dick. Similar in size to Jojo's, the large member nearly toppled the imp as it grew, adding considerable weight to its small frame.

Though the imp had never had a lascivious thought, the penis knew exactly where to go, and compelled the diminutive creature to leap onto Lenora's face and start humping indiscriminately. The second dick slipped effortlessly into her gaping mouth, growing erect to fill that wet hole as well. The spit roasted spell caster mumble-moaned around the added cock as it began pummeling the back of her throat with its erratic, jackhammer pumps. Lenora must've tensed up reflexively, tightening around Jojo when the second cock was added, because she could hear the other girl quietly groan, "oh fuck, oh God," just barely audible over the wet slaps of her impatient thrusts. The added friction was as much a delight for Lenora as it was for anyone inside her. 

She'd never been double penetrated before, and whether it was magic or happenstance, the two probing members fit so perfectly inside her that she could no longer hold back the building wave of pleasure. She had reached her limit, and crashed bodily into that rush of bliss, that euphoric escape. Only seconds behind her, her two partners both climaxed, shooting their warm, thick loads of magical semen into her. Jojo's squished out around her dick as she put in a few, final thrusts. It oozed out of Lenora's throbbing pussy and ran down her leg as the other girl pulled out. The imp's semen quickly filled her mouth, poured down her throat, and even burned its way out her nasal passages, leaving her in a coughing fit as the creature fell back to the ground, penis still spurting as it shrank out of existence. Coughing, dripping, and generally exhausted, Lenora barely registered the sounds the trio of sexual opportunists made as they retreated back towards the school, once again leaving her alone.

  
* * *

  
"Femur knight to tibia bishop four," Stella announced, moving the piece to the corresponding location on the board. Jojo studied the Bonecross figures before her, wondering if that was the truly terrible move it appeared, or if the younger student had a mysterious strategy she wasn't yet privy to. Tonight had certainly demonstrated that the eager underclassman had at least one hidden talent. Jojo reached towards her blood castle, planning to take the wayward bone knight. Just as her fingers grabbed the tiny tower, the door to their dormitory burst open, kicked from the other side. Standing there, framed by the doorway and cloaked in the dark of night, was Lenora. Immaculately dressed, makeup on point, she displayed no symptom of the night's earlier escapades, no sign of the cum that had filled her holes and coated her skin. 

"You dumb witches," she said, fire in her eyes, anger in her voice. 

"Nora," Jojo said softly, making placating hand gestures as she stood up from her game. This conversation was gonna come sooner or later, maybe she should've prepared more before getting sucked into a Bonecross game.

"Don't 'Nora' me!" She scowled, pointing an accusing finger. "You can't just let an imp loose. That thing could have absolutely destroyed the town!" Stunned, the three girls stared in utter befuddlement at the choice of admonishment. "Stealing crops, poisoning water supplies, biting children," she ticked each point off the list pointing to sequential fingers, "weren't you paying attention in Ms. Fayjax's demonology lecture last week?!"

"You're right," the reprimanded girl responded, meekly. "It was irresponsible."

"It was beyond irresponsible, it's outright ignorant! I thought you were the smart one in this dorm." Shaking her head, she began walking towards her room, adding, "I'm real disappointed in you," as she passed the completely stupefied Jojo. At her bedroom door she took one final look back at her dorm mates, then with a prissy "hmph" screwed her nose upward and disappeared into her private sanctum.

The door slammed, leaving the trio of witches in quiet contemplation. Slowly, Jojo realized that she clearly felt more embarrassed than Lenora. That wouldn't do. "Where's my wand," she growled, moving towards the closed door, "I'm gonna fuck her in the ass this time."

"Ooo! I'm in!" Stella said enthusiastically, "you coming, Ali?"

"As long as I get to watch." Alizon said, closing her book with a wry smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3! Please tell me what you like/dislike - any feedback appreciated! I look forward to posting more smutty stories in the future, hope you'll join me when I do.


End file.
